The present invention relates to the protection of furniture and the like from the container condensation and dripping. When a bottle is taken from the refrigerator, for example, a coaster may be used to insulate tablecloth or furniture from the condensation on the outside surface of the bottle.
Many attempts have been made to provide a coaster as part of the bottle or can packaging. These prior art devices, U.S. Pat. Nos. 657,327, 2,955,722, 3,202,448, 3,350,131, and 4,061,244 have either not been convenient or easily manufactured.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 657,327, provides protection of an underlying surface with an absorbent collar. The collar work because it absorbs the unwanted dripping before it reaches the side of the bottle. The collar fails to protect against condensation on the side and bottom surfaces of the bottle. Williams would not readily work on a straight sided can. It relies on the large diameter portion of the bottle to hold the collar up.
Stern et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,448 and Tanzer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,131 each disclose a carrier that can be broken into smaller units for use as an individual coaster.
These devices are convenient because a coaster is provided with the container. The carrier is limited however to the dimensions of the container because the carrier is attached to the top of the container. Both Stern and Tanzer provide round coasters with substantial side walls on the coaster. Neither can be adapted for use as a label on the side of the container.
Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,244 and Antonious, U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,722 both disclose similar closures that are used in combination as coasters. The closure is attached to the beverage container to seal the container after it has been filled. When opening the container, the closure is removed, turned upside down and used as a cup to contain any dripping. The problem with these formed closures is that both require an elaborate manufacturing process and are cost-prohibitive.
Buske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,782 shows a coupon protective covering means. The cover is formed with perforated lines that are broken to gain access to the coupon underneath. Buske discloses and purposely provides for inconvenient access to the coupon to avoid theft and vandalism. A cutting tool is required to cut along the already perforated lines.
A similar label is disclosed in Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,511. In addition to perforated lines, the removeable portion of the label is attached with a soluble glue. Miller requires running hot water or some other liquid over the coupon to release the coupon from the glue. Both Miller and Buske are specifically designed to be difficult to remove.